The subject matter herein relates generally to connector bricks for a cable communication system.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes or midplanes, to interconnect circuit cards, such as daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. The communication systems use high speed differential connectors mounted to the backplane and high speed differential connectors mounted to the line cards and switch cards to transmit signals therebetween. The backplane interconnects the various connectors using traces along the circuit board.
As the density of the systems increase and requirements for high speed lines increase, the printed circuit boards continue to become larger and the signal integrity inherently degrades as the signals travel further along the entire channel. At least some systems have replaced the traditional backplanes with cable assemblies. The cable assemblies need to be held in predetermined locations for mating with line and switch cards. Some known cable communication systems use a cable rack to hold all of the cables and cable connectors of the cable assemblies and a backplane circuit board to precisely locate the cable connectors, guide features and other components for mating with the line and switch cards. However, due to the large number of cable connectors and associated cables, assembly of the cable communication systems is often difficult. For example, cable management of the numerous cables during assembly is difficult. Additionally, securing the cable connectors in the structure of the cable communication system is problematic and time consuming. Securing the cable connectors in the structure typically requires many components and fasteners to assemble the system.
A need remains for a cable communication system that may be assembled in an easy and timely manner.